


Happiness

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Bullying, But Don't Let That Trick You, Fluffy, Helping Thomas, Kissing, M/M, Minho notices, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Trust Issues, really fucking cute, sad Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Thomas came to WICKED Boarding School of technology and terminology for boys, he's been mistreated and forget how to smile by the first week, but when a new comer arrives, he might just be able to help Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmegaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/gifts).



> I'm writing this to get back at Bryan.  
> That's all you need to know.  
> Enjoy!!!

Thomas Green wasn't happy.

Now this wasn't the kind of 'not happy' that meant frustrated because your parents wouldn't buy you a new video game, or annoyed that your teacher was making you sit next to that asshole you've known since primary school.

This was the kind of 'not happy' one would feel inside themselves, with themselves spiritually.

In other words, Thomas was depressed.

"GREENIE!"   
The loud, booming voice rang through Thomas' ears and he instantly jerked up, sitting up straight in bed. His head ached and he felt like there was someone inside his head, trying to punch their way out.

Laughter erupted around Thomas' bed, all the boys from his year had gathered around his bed, in his dorm, clutching their stomachs as they wheezed with delight. It was one of their favourite activities, screaming in the Greenie's ear until he woke up, wide eyed and half-asleep.

Thomas had been sent to The WICKED boarding school of technology and terminology through a scholarship. It was apparently extremely difficult to get it such a boarding school, and yet Thomas couldn't believe some of the idiots who slipped through the cracks.

—•—

Ever since Thomas Green had arrived at WICKED, he hadn't made one friend. When his mum dropped him off, she'd grinned at him, holding his face in her smooth, cool hands and said, "Smile, honey! Make friends and be happy!"  
Thomas had complied and smiled brightly back. Back in Denver, he had lots of friends and they always said that his best feature was his friendly, un-intimidating smile, that seemingly lit up a whole room.

He walked into the school, straight into the secretary's office and signed in with a cheerful attitude. He was given his dorm number, locker combination and class timetable. Thomas didn't remember another time he'd ever felt so confident.

Dorm A-22

Thomas looked at his piece of card that matched the plaque on one of the dorm rooms and he knocked twice, awaiting a reply.

The door swung open, making Thomas gasp slightly, not expecting anyone to answer as if they were waiting for someone to knock on the door.

The boy who answered was extremely tall with a face that made Thomas already feel personally victimised by the guy.

"U-..Um... Hi, I'm n-new here a-and this is my dorm a-apparently, s-so..." Thomas began, completely forgetting his confidence that he'd walked in with.

The older boy sighed a little overdramatic, in Thomas' opinion. "Well, hi 'I'm new here', what the fuck do you want me to do about it?" he snapped. Thomas was extremely taken aback.

"W-.. What? M-My name's Thomas... Thomas Green and—"

"Wait, your last name is Green?!" the boy cut Thomas off, before immediately bursting into a fit of laughter, grabbing tightly onto Thomas' arm and tugging him inside.

Two bunk-beds aligned each wall, one behind the other. One other boy was in the top bunk of one of the beds.

"H-Hey, Dan..." the first boy sniggered, finding it hard to hold everything together. "This is the Newbie, Thomas Greenie!"

"A-..Actually it's just Gree—" Thomas began to defend himself, but he was cut off from a roar of laughter from 'Dan'.  
"Your last name describes you! You're a Greenie! A Greenbean!" he chortled, but Thomas honestly couldn't figure out what was so damn funny about it.

"O-Okay... well, which bed is mine?" Thomas asked politely, wincing slightly at the fact that the two boys were still silently sniggering at him.

"The rule is that for the first week, Greenies have to sleep on the floor with only a pillow, so we can see who can really survive this school," Dan said winking at the other boy, whose name Thomas didn't even know yet.

"Really?" Thomas said, confusion spread across all his features. Well, if that's the rule, that's the rule! He didn't want to bother anybody. "W-..Well okay then.."

When he had brushed his teeth, showered and changed into his pyjamas, Thomas set down his pillow on the cold, hard floor and arranged himself in the most comfortable position on the ground, curled up, with his arms around himself. He was so cold.

Before he had a chance to sleep, he heard the words "Gullible brat," come from one of the other boys' mouths before there was a snigger of laughter following it.  
Thomas' eyes widened in realisation and he immediately felt so goddamn stupid for believing them, and so once they were both asleep, Thomas got up into the bottom bunk of the bunk-bed that no one was using.  
That was all it took. That was the push that made Thomas feel something he'd never felt inside before.

Broken.

—•—

A week had passed since then and here he was now, in bed, humiliated as a bunch of boys, some he didn't even know we're surrounding him, laughing their asses off at him.  
Thomas was the boarding school's joke.   
He felt like a joke.

"What's going on here?"

The boys backed away from Thomas to look at the entrance of the dormitory where there stood Headmistress Paige and a very tall, older, Asian boy with her.

"Nothing, Miss, the others were just leaving," Gally, the other boy's name he'd finally learned said. Everyone but Dan and Gally left.

Headmistress Paige looked at Thomas curled up on his bed.

"Mr Green, everything okay?" she asked. Thomas didn't even look at her. He just nodded, because that was always enough for the Headmistress who pretended she cared. The Asian boy however, didn't look convinced and stared concerned at Thomas.

Headmistress Paige clapped her hands together. "Alright! Well, this is Minho Parks, our new student and he'll be sleeping with you boys in this dorm, so be friendly!" And with that, she left.

"Right, Greenie, lemme settle some rules," Gally started, but Minho stopped him straight away.

"It's Minho, you shuckface, now shut the fuck up," he said with a look that meant don't fuck with me if you like your legs.

Gally was immediately intimidated. "Y-Yeah, n-no problem at all, M-Mister Minho, sir.. Dan? Problem?" Gally looked at Dan, who immediately shook his head. "Nope! See? No problem here..."

"Good," Minho sneered at them and Thomas closed his eyes to stop any tears coming out. Some guy who scared Gally was about to move in to here dorm and sleep right above Thomas and make his life hell.

Hearing footsteps come towards him, Thomas wanted to jump out the window. He closed his eyes tighter.

"Hey," a low voice came, making Thomas shiver... Don't open your eyes, don't open them, don't... don't!

Thomas opened his eyes slowly, wincing as he looked at Minho, expecting to be held onto be the neck.

What he got instead was the most beautiful smile in the world from the slightly older boy, and a hand held out.  
"Hi, I'm Minho Parks!" he said cheerfully, not at all like before. "What's your name?"

Thomas was frozen. His mouth was hanging wide open and he was visibly shaking.

"I-... um, I-... I-I'm s-..sor—" Thomas started to say, running a trembling hand through his brunette locks. Minho only smiled more and it'd be an understatement to say that it made Thomas' heart skip a beat.

"Hey, s'alright!" Minho said cheerfully. "Come with me."

And Thomas did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cutesy fluffy shit

Thomas didn't understand.

Was this some sick joke Minho was playing? Was he going to bring Thomas somewhere and beat him up like the rest of the kids did? Minho's grip up on his arm wasn't nearly as rough as some of the rest of the boys' who were obviously nowhere near as strong as Minho... so was the Asian being gentle.. on purpose?

Minho brought him behind the building and into the courtyard, which confused Thomas. How did he know there was a courtyard if he'd only just arrived? He recognised the area, as he usually went behind one of the trees when he wanted, or more so needed to be alone. The other boys never knew where he went, and always accused him of hiding in the lavatory in one of the stalls.

When Minho started to slow to a stop, Thomas instantly looked down, avoiding eye contact, his cheeks slightly pink with blush.  
The older boy frowned slightly.

"Hey, there's no one here but us," Minho said softly, comfortingly. "Why don't you tell me your name now?"

No one got this lucky. What was this guy planning? Was he going to pretend to like Thomas and the go in for the kill when least expected? What did he want?!

"...why?" Thomas asked quietly. Sure, he didn't trust Minho, but he didn't want to trigger the beating now.

"So I know what to call you..?" Minho said, eyebrows creased. Did this boy really have such severe trust issues?

"I-.. I know... but.. why are y-you doing this? What do you want?" Thomas said, still not making eye contact with Minho, but no longer looking straight at the ground.

Minho sat down in the gravel, cross-legged.   
He was going to start slow, step by step. He didn't know why, but he was going to help this boy.

"Sit down," Minho encouraged, patting the space next to him.

Thomas glanced at Minho for a split second before looking down again, the pink blush gracing his cheeks yet again. What was with Minho's facial expression?

The other boy indeed had an odd facial expression, yet it was one of slight awe.   
When Thomas had glanced at him, it was the first time Minho got a good look at those gorgeous hazel eyes. Minho had felt as though an arrow had been struck through his heart.

"Hazel-Eyes, please sit down?"

That was when Thomas looked at Minho with a slightly shocked expression. His eyes? They'd never been commented on before... he had his mother's eyes, the same colour that was too dark to be golden, yet too bright to be a proper brown.

Thomas slowly got into the same position as Minho, cross-legged with his hands in his lap. Some progress at least.

"Can you look at me?" Came Minho's soft voice again and Thomas complied, although with some hesitation. 

Minho felt himself intake some air once those beautiful eyes met his yet again. He then smiled brightly at Thomas, encouragingly to hopefully help settle the nerves he had no doubt the brunette had.

"So, do you want to tell me your name now, or shall I keep calling you 'Hazel-Eyes'?" Minho chuckled. 

Thomas blushed a little more at Minho's light-heartedness, making him feel at ease, but what Minho saw next really made his heart skip over several beats.

Thomas slipped out an extremely small smile.  
It was small, extremely small, but it was there and Minho didn't miss it, and if Thomas decided to smile like that more often, then Minho wouldn't be missing it for the world.

"T-..Thomas, m'names Thomas," the brunette's voice came out quietly as he looked at Minho.

"Thomas... your name suites you, Thomas," Minho said, feeling as though the smile stuck on his face would never come off.

The older boy heard something come out of Thomas' mouth. It was so quiet, he almost didn't catch it, but he did. 

"T-..Thank you..." 

"You're most welcome, Hazel-Eyes," came Minho's reply.

The two boys sat in the gravel for what seemed like hours, Thomas staying mostly quiet, though Minho did manage to coax some words out of him. Thomas felt himself only falling deeper into what seemed to be the trap of love. It was the way Minho talked about the things that fascinated him, his eyes just seemed to light up while a never ending burst of energy came off him.  
Though Thomas seemed to just sit quietly through their chat, Minho couldn't help but feel himself grow attached to Thomas, the way those hazel eyes stared at him with admiration and the way he'd blush every once in a while when Minho complimented him, or called him 'Hazel-Eyes'.

When it was time for the whole school to go to bed, eight-thirty pm, Minho got into the top bunk, right above Thomas.   
Strangely enough, Dan and Gally stayed mostly quiet, only a couple of whispers were let out between them before they both fell asleep and Thomas, finally felt at ease yet again.

Most nights he couldn't sleep, and the nights he could were the ones where he'd been beaten that day, and was too exhausted to keep his eyes open. But today he hadn't been attacked, but instead... he'd made a friend. 

"Thomas?" whispered Minho softly from above him. "What's the matter?" 

He hadn't even realised it, but Thomas had started crying amongst his thoughts, and Minho must of heard him sniffling. Wiping his eyes and nose with his sleeve, Thomas shook his head.

"M'okay," he replied quietly. 

But that evidently wasn't enough for Minho. Thomas heard the springs in the mattress adjust as Minho moved on the bed and the bed creaked as he made his way down the ladder. Surprised that Minho got out of bed just because he was crying, Thomas stared wide-eyed at him.

"Here.." Minho said quietly, lifting Thomas' duvet up and climbing into the bed with him, making Thomas squeak softly in question of Minho's actions. The older boy now faced Thomas, and didn't hesitate to wrap his strong arms around the lithe body belonging to the other. 

Thomas was completely frozen. His arms were curled in on himself as he hadn't a clue what to do with him. Minho was hugging... no, this wasn't hugging... Minho's arms were wrapped around Thomas as though he were something precious or something to be treasured, something fragile, while his head rested against the top of Thomas'. This wasn't hugging. 

Minho was cuddling Thomas, and Thomas didn't dislike it at all.

He was hesitant, so goddamn hesitant to do this, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Minho's torso while he scooted in closer to Minho's body. He felt safe, so safe and secure and he couldn't help but let more tears fall against Minho.  
But these weren't tears of sadness.

Before falling asleep, Thomas felt Minho kiss the top of his head gently, and softly murmuring, "Sleep well, Hazel-Eyes."

 

The next morning, Minho opened his eyes and was immediately alarmed to see that Thomas was no longer in his arms. He got straight out of bed and noticed that Dan or Gally weren't in bed either.

Those bastards.... those evil, evil assholes, when Minho found them he was going to beat their asses so goddamn hard, they'd forget absolutely everything, he'd make sure of that. He raced to their en-suite bathroom, but all rage was forgotten once he saw who was in there.

"There you are," Minho sighed in relief, leaning against the door frame.

Thomas, with a towel around his lower half, was standing by the sink with a toothbrush in his mouth, looking at Minho as though he'd burst in on him naked, which he'd actually nearly done.

"So, I was thinking of taking you somewhere today, how does that sound?" Minho smiled happily at Thomas.

"But it's Monday, we have classes," came Thomas' reply, sounding disappointed.

"Well yeah, but it's mid-term break, we have a week of no classes!" Minho said cheerfully, going back into the room to get changed.

How did Minho know these things? He's only been here for a day?

 

Minho and Thomas left the school together, hand-in-hand, without the brunette even noticing Minho slip his hand onto the brunette's. They walked for a long while, talked about personal things, family, friends, childhood... Minho even got Thomas to rant on about something his previous friends had done for one of his birthdays. The older boy listened with great interest, laughing at moments he knew had to be laughed at, and commenting on other moments that seemed unfair too. He still hadn't received a smile from Thomas since yesterday, but Minho had a feeling that today, he'd change that, and maybe even get a full smile out of the sad boy.

"Well, here we are!" Minho said once the two boys had reached the edge of a cliff.

Thomas stared silently.

"Don't worry, there's water at the bottom," Minho said encouragingly. "I know the way down too, there's a kind of path going down and it works as stairs."

"It looks really dangerous," Thomas said quietly, feeling unsure.

"It's not, I used to come here all the time as a kid, just to go for a morning swim! It was always awesome, c'mon!" Minho said before taking Thomas down the cliffs edge, where indeed, there where rocks put together to make stairs.

Vines hung from trees that surrounded the lake at the bottom of the cliff, and Thomas was in complete awe. This place was so... beautiful. 

"Hey Thomas!" Minho shouted, and Thomas looked to see Minho, who was on top of a rock, holding a vine, wearing nothing but his boxers.  
"Minho, what're you—" Thomas shouted back, but he was cut off by a hell of delight coming from Minho as he swung on the vine and dropped himself into the water of the lake.

When he came back up, he gestured for Thomas.  
"The water's fine, c'mon! If that vine can hold me, it can hold you too!" 

Thomas wanted to. He really, really wanted to join Minho, but he was unsure.   
Swinging from the vine was something Thomas' younger self wouldn't hesitate to do, but Thomas had changed a lot since then. He wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"C'mon, Hazel-Eyes, for me?" called Minho again, pouting at Thomas as he tread the water.

Thomas sighed, but took off his shirt and jeans. He felt a little self conscious in front of a Greek God like Minho, but went over to the rock Minho had swung off of. 

"God, I better not mess this up..." he prayed to himself before taking hold of the vine, taking a few steps backwards, and swinging off with a pretty embarrassing yelp.

Thomas felt the water embrace him, blur his sight, hearing and smell, before bringing him back up to the surface.

His eyes hadn't adjusted yet and he gasped for breath, treading the water until his arms found something, or someone to hold onto.

"Hey, Hazel-Eyes, y'alright?" Thomas heard Minho's voice, so at least his hearing was coming back. "That was amazing, you were awesome!"

For some reason unknown to Minho, Thomas' face broke into a beautiful, complete smile and he actually started laughing. The sound was one that Minho wanted to hear forever.

Thomas wrapped his arms around Minho's neck for leverage, and nestled his head at Minho's collarbone while still laughing.

"I can't see!" he giggled into Minho's wet skin. "I can't see a thing at all, it's the water!"

Minho was shocked, overwhelmed at Thomas' sudden outburst, but he realised that this must be how Thomas usually acted. 

Thomas had opened up to him.

Minho joined in with him and began laughing too. "Are you kidding me, Hazel-Eyes?! When's the last time you went for a swim?" he chuckled.  
"Mm, I don't remember, I must've been ten maybe?" Thomas replied, still laughing slightly.

Minho stared at the boy in his arms, completely wet but so goddamn adorable. It'd only been one day, but Minho realised that he'd just fallen in love with the brunette.

Thomas felt his eyes become light and he could open them again. He moved his head away from Minho's chest and looked up at Minho, who'd been looking at him the whole time. There was a moment that seemed to last a lifetime where they just stared at each other, taking in each other's beauty until Minho leaned forward, breaking the ever present tension, and locking lips with Thomas, who responded just as eagerly.

Minho just realised how long he'd wanted to do that, and so he wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist under the water, pulling the younger boy closer to himself. He felt Thomas gasp against his lips and smiled into the kiss. He liked the thought that this was Thomas' first kiss, the thought that Thomas was his, was only ever his, and would only ever be his.

He pulled away and looked deep into those beautiful eyes, those eyes that stared right back at him lovingly. Oh how Minho wanted to kiss him again and again.  
"Was I your first kiss?" he asked, stroking Thomas' waist with his thumbs while still keeping his grip on him.  
Thomas' irresistible blush returned as he nodded. Minho smiled widely and dove right back in, kissing Thomas yet again.

 

When the boys returned back for dinner, they were completely dry, as they'd laid on the grass directly after swimming, talking, cuddling and sharing gentle kisses under the sun.  
Everyone had noticed them both holding hands, but most of all the fact that Thomas Green, was smiling.

He'd found his happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH U THOUGHT IT WAS OVER? NAH BITCH I AINT DONE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> (I WROTE THIS TO GET BACK AT BRYAN, IF YOU DON'T WANT PAIN, THEN DON'T READ!!! BRYAN IS SATAN AND SO I DECIDED TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE)

No one tried to mess with Thomas.

Everyone knew that Minho Parks was truly obsessed with the boy, and every moment of spare time each of them had was spent together. At night, they always slept together, whether it was Minho climbing into the bottom-bunk bed with Thomas, or if it was Thomas climbing up into Minho's top-bunk. During class breaks, they'd meet up in the courtyard behind the school, sometimes sit under a tree, Thomas sitting in between Minho's legs while Minho would whisper sweet nothings in his ear. At weekends or during midterms, Minho would take Thomas to his special childhood lake, and they'd swim there together, and do all sorts of things that kept them there for hours.

Life had never been better for Thomas and he doubted it ever would get better than this.

He was right.

—•—

It was nighttime and Thomas was wrapped up safely in Minho's arms in the top bunk. They wouldn't always talk to each other, but that never bothered him. He just loved being in Minho's presence, in his arms, in his heart. It was always enough for him.

"Hey, Hazel-Eyes?"

It'd been a month since they both met, yet Minho still hadn't dropped the accidental nickname he'd given Thomas when the brunette had refused to give his name. Thomas smiled against Minho's chest.

"Mm?" he murmured softly in reply.

"Tomorrow can we go down to the lake again?" Minho said, but he sounded a little bit hesitant, which confused Thomas. Minho was never like that.

"Sure, of course we can," Thomas replied, leaning his head up so he could press his lips against Minho's cheek before snuggling against his chest again.

"Mm, thanks," Minho muttered, giving Thomas' body a slight squeeze. "Let's meet there at about one, sound good?"

Thomas' eyebrows creased in confusion, something Minho had always found adorable, as when he did that, his cute button-nose crinkled along with them.

"We usually go down together though," Thomas said. "Why the change?"

"Mmm, I wanna surprise you, that's the only hint you're getting," Minho chuckled against Thomas' head, before kissing him lightly.

Thomas rolled his eyes, yet he couldn't help the slight blush of appreciation spread across his face.

—•—

The following day, a Sunday, Minho arose earlier than Thomas. Before climbing down the bed, he kissed Thomas' cute little nose. It was something he always found himself doing if he got up earlier than Thomas.

Minho got changed, put on his watch, which read; 12:03 pm.  
Knowing Thomas would surely wake before 13:00, Minho exited the building and began to make his way to the lake area.

He was going to surprise Thomas for their one month anniversary.

Minho knew Thomas had probably forgotten, but it didn't bother Minho at all. He was going to do something special for Thomas, because he had no doubt now.

He loved him.

Minho had already hand-written a letter, which he'd roughly stuffed in an envelope as well as getting Thomas a small gift and he could hardly wait to see Thomas' reaction. The younger boy always had fantastic reactions to anything, even if he was given a small kiss.   
He seemed to appreciate the smallest of things, which made Minho love him all the more.

Minho checked his watch again; 12:36pm.  
He sighed to himself. Yes, he wanted to be here earlier than Thomas, but maybe he shouldn't have gone so early that he'd be waiting another half-hour for him.

With nothing else to do, Minho removed his shirt and pants, not seeing the harm in taking a swing from the vine and diving into the lake. It'd kill some time until Thomas arrived.

—•—

What Minho was planning, Thomas had no idea.

The brunette was now walking along the path leading to the cliff's edge, anticipating Minho's mysterious surprise.

"S'not a special occasion today, is it?" Thomas mumbled to himself, trying to figure out the reason why Minho was doing this.

Minho seemed like the kind of guy who'd through a party for Thomas on Minho's birthday, but Minho's birthday was in September, and it was the middle of May.   
What was it?

When Thomas reached the cliff's edge, that's when it hit him. It was their one month anniversary.

Suddenly filled with excitement like a kid in a candy store, Thomas raced down the stairs going down the cliff. Minho remembered! Even when Thomas didn't, it was even on Minho's mind the night before! And he was nervous about it too!

Thomas reached the bottom and looked around the area for his boyfriend.

"Minho! Babe, I'm here!" he called out.

He was given no reply.

"C'mon, I know it's our one month anniversary!" he tried again, chuckling slightly. "Don't hide somewhere then jump out and scare me! You know I don't like that!"

Thomas then noticed Minho's clothes in a pile on a rock, with an envelope and a small box next to the pile. He walked over, discarding the clothes for a minute and concentrated on the envelope.

It had 'Hazel-Eyes' written on the front, making Thomas' face go a little pink.

He opened the letter.

 _Dear Hazel-Eyes,_  
Happy one month anniversary babe! I had a feeling you'd forget, so I planned this little get-together for us both. I have a lot to say to you, but I'm not great at saying how I feel, so I wrote it down for you instead. I love you so much, I need you to know that. At first, I saw you and wanted to help you. You looked alone and no one deserves that. But when you looked at me properly for the first time in the courtyard, I'm not even kidding, it felt like my heart stopped. I fell in love with your eyes to begin with, which is where I got the nickname 'Hazel-Eyes' from (surprise, surprise :P). As I got to know you, I not only fell in love with your appearance, your beautiful eyes, your gorgeous moles and your breathtaking smile, but I also fell in love with your character, your personality. This is a load of cheesy, corny shit, I know, but it needs to be said.  
I remember a week ago, you told me that I saved you and that you loved me. I'll never forget that. But what you don't realise is that I didn't just save you.  
You saved me too.   
I love you so, so much Hazel-Eyes, never forget that.   
Now you better kiss me, I put a lot of work into this letter!  
Minho <3

Thomas had his hand against his mouth by the end of the letter and was blushing like a total tomato.

"Minho! I read the letter! Come on out!" he called.

He glanced back down at the clothes pile.

"Are you in the lake?" he tried, before rolling his eyes in amusement and climbing up the rock where the swinging-vine was, though the vine looked like someone had cut some of it off to make it shorter. He searched the lake but couldn't see Minho swimming around anywhere until his stopped dead.

The area of water right below the rock Thomas was standing on now was tainted completely red.

Thomas heard himself yell out Minho's name, before he jumped into the lake, all his clothes still on.

His head was spinning, he couldn't think straight. He dipped his head under the water to try and see if Minho was under the water, but the horrible crimson-tainted water surrounded Thomas. He couldn't see anything but dark red. Couldn't taste anything but blood.

He reached out, seeing if he could reach Minho with his hands, see if he could feel if Minho was there.

His mind then flashed back to the day Minho had brought him here for the first time, when Thomas couldn't see and was reaching out and Minho came to him.  
That was when he felt his hand wrap around someone's arm. Minho's arm.

Thomas pulled with everything he had and swam back up to the surface. He pulled Minho with him and put him on the lake's edge, while trying to pull himself up too. He was covered in blood.

_Minho's blood._

Thomas leaned over Minho, panting as he did so.

"Minho! MINHO!" Thomas yelled, cupping Minho's face, his fingers shaking terribly.  
Minho wasn't responding and he looked unhealthily pale. There was a deep gash against the side of his head, leaking blood over Thomas' hand.

Thomas was quick to press two fingers against Minho's pulse... but he couldn't find it.   
"N-..No.. no, no, no, no, no! M-Minho, wake up.. WAKE UP!" Thomas cried out, his voice trembling with fear while he shook Minho by the shoulders. Tears streamed down Thomas' face and they dropped onto Minho's face, his pale, unmoving face.  
Thomas pinched the bridge of Minho's nose and tried blowing air into his mouth.  
He didn't know how long he was doing it for.

"P-..Please.. please wake up.. WAKE UP! MINHO WAKE UP, PLEASE!" he was screaming his throat raw. "DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU!" Thomas pressed his forehead against Minho's, crying his heart and soul out for a man who no longer existed. He was tearing up the skin on his knuckles as he banged them against the ground beside Minho.

Everything around Thomas, the atmosphere.. everything, he'd blocked out. Not only was his voice screaming for Minho, but his heart too. His heart ached for Minho and it hurt so much, his head felt like it was exploding.

"W-wake up.. p-please..." he was now crying softly, his voice practically gone as he was no longer able to yell. He was still leaning over Minho, his soulmate, the one he loved, with his hands through his own hair, blood, his lover's blood spread across his forehead, coming off his hands.

"I love... I love y-you," Thomas whispered, his voice fragile and broken. He leaned down, face to face with Minho and ever so gently pressed his lips against Minho's lips, his cold, unresponsive lips. It broke his heart.

His happiness was gone.

—•—

If Thomas wasn't unhappy before, he was now.

He was broken and he knew there was no way anyone would be able to put him back together, as there were too many pieces.

Eventually, Thomas had been found with Minho.  
Minho's father, the vice headmaster of the school went looking for his son and his son's boyfriend when they hadn't returned at dinner.   
The ambulance had been called for and after many attempts to separate Thomas from Minho, they took him. They didn't let him come in the ambulance.   
Thomas watched his loved one, his happiness be taken away from him while he was held back by staff.

Thomas no longer had his lover's warmth at night, his lover's kisses, his lover's comforts.

It was like all colour left the world, everything was grey and no one could change that for Thomas.

He needed Minho, wanted to be with Minho. There was no other way for him to be happy if he wasn't with Minho.

—•—

Thomas committed suicide three days after Minho had been pronounced dead.

He'd left no note, no trace of why he'd done it, though the reason was because he didn't need to.  
Everyone knew why he'd done it.

He needed his happiness back, and so he got it again.

He was with Minho and had found his happiness.


End file.
